


All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

by RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie



Series: And All Along I Believed I Would Find You, Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Time Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie/pseuds/RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie
Summary: Just a short drabble in which River and the Doctor come home to relieve Jack and Clara of babysitting duties after a "night out".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know, I haven't posted anything in an extremely long time, but I found this little snippet in a notebook I finished writing in over three years ago that I realized I had never posted. I think I originally meant it to be an epilogue or maybe even the beginning of a threequel in my old River/Doctor series 'And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me' but then I must have started writing 'Petrichor Cafe' and just forgotten about it. Anyway, I had some free time so I decided to just type it up and fix it up a bit so it could be posted. It's not great and I have barely been a part of the fandom in the last year and even before that, nothing like the way I was when I first wrote the series so if anything seems OOC I apologize. I hope you enjoy it and have a Happy New Year!

“Mummy! Daddy!”

 

A small form flew past the console and attached itself to River and the Doctor's legs the second they stepped through the TARDIS doors. Both the Time Lord and his wife's faces lit up with matching smiles as they bent to hug their son. Jebi's little arms immediately clamped around River's neck and he buried his face in the crook of her shoulder. The Doctor was still happily beaming at the picture his family made when Clara and Jack strolled back in.

 

“Hey kids, welcome home!”, Jack exclaimed.

 

“Sorry we're late. That little business with the Cybermen took a tad longer than expected.”, The Doctor apologized.

 

“No, no, it's fine.”, Jack assured him, “Jebi here was an angel, and is actually really underactive without you guys around to excite him with your insanity.”

 

River grinned, “He _likes_ our insanity, keeps things interesting. Poor dear was probably bored to tears without us to keep him entertained.”

 

Without lifting his head from his mother's shoulder, Jebi nodded.

 

The Immortal and The Impossible Girl laughed, and Jack said, “I'd be offended if I weren't so amused. That kid's awesome, he's managed to change all my past views on babysitting.”

 

River arched an eyebrow, “You had past views on babysitting?”

 

“Well, no.”, Jack conceded, “But if I had, that kid would've changed them.”

 

The adults all laughed. The Doctor moved to the console and started plotting their course for 21st century Earth to drop Jack and Clara off, the sounds of chatter and laughter from the people he cared for most keeping a contented smile upon his face all the while.


End file.
